Echo
by Chazca
Summary: A country has to do, what their bosses wants them to do. It has to listen, when they want it to listen and speak up, when they tell it so. Ivan, personification of the Russian Federation, represantive of the CCCP, has to realise again, what a thin line there is between love and hate. Will he be able, to get out of this nightmare together with him this time? [RusPrus, Romance, YAOI]


Hello there and good evening!  
First of all - thanks for clickling on this lost and cold looking Prussia and Russia fanfiction.  
It might look like one of those other Cold War things that are already existing - and hey! Maybe it is, maybe not. But let me tell you:

It is so much more.

So this is my first time ever updating an ENGLISCH Fanfiction, since my native tongue is German, Austria.  
I would appreciate it if you would tell me certain grammar or spelling mistakes.  
Either way I am happy if this Fanfiction will be to your like.  
This RusPrus Fanfiction shall contain feels, but also fluffy fluff and no - da, NO - Psycho Rape Russia.  
Just a lonely, lost boy trying to find himself.  
Also eerything is in Russia's view if I don't write it otherwise.  
Anyway enough talk!  
Have fun, appreciate your feedback and with love,

Chazca

 **Prolouge**

 **The first hour**

"Satisfied?"  
It was a simple, lonely word. Silent as it was it wandered out into the forbidden, cold world, turning into a little cloud of smoke before it even could escape the lips of his old, hated friend. Or was he an enemy? What difference would've it make anyway? Not like, that it was counting by now, as the two of them were standing on the door edge - he on the warm, dry side, with people waiting for him to return and a side he could call home - the other one on the cold, harsh, forbidden side. The outlasted side. The side, nobody wanted to go, nobody was ALLOWED to go.  
He smiled, even if he felt like falling dead into his bed and never get out of it again. He hated the sunlight by now, even if it barely got through the thick clouds above their heads, which were throwing thick snowflakes down on them all the time.  
Another breath, another cloud in front of his face, melting together with this cold, strange world he sure would never understand.

He stepped aside, as he felt like, they stood long enough there, letting the warm air from inside crawl out of the door and letting the cold in and with a unemotional move he signed his opponent to step inside.

"Just feel like at home."  
"Tz!" Was the only answer the blond, tall man got and with a sigh he closed the door behind the white haired Prussian, watching him as he not even made an attempt to shook his boots covered with snow off. The Prussian, who was dropping his two, light looking bags on the ground beside him, hissed out in agony and turned around again, facing the Russian with all the hate, Ivan ever could have thought of.  
"Satisfied?"  
"You already asked that.", Ivan replied, not giving the Prussian the answer he wanted.  
he wouldn't be happy at all with it, would call him a liar, may even would beat the crap out of him.

To be honest, the Russian wouldn't even had mind.

Because the answer was, he wasn't satisfied at all.  
He never had asked for one single thing of this whole disaster called DDR.

He never wanted to actually influenced his old enemy, since Russia was pretty fond of him. They had endured all of this by now, had fought as many times against each other, as often as they saved their asses - but this time it was different.  
This time there couldn't be a looser or a winner. They both were equal and Russia felt like, that Prussia really had to feel like rap, rotting in the sideway.  
In the end it was from no matter. He wasn't the one who made the choices - he only fulfilled them as the puppy he was. As they all were. Yet strange, how powerful they were, stronger than every human will ever be - but still had to clean up their crap after they are done with their shit.  
 _"How deep can we still fall?",_ he thought and stepped inside again, leaving the Prussian in the hallway, lost and alone _. "And can we ever get up afterwards? Os there even an end?"  
_ Before he escaped in the big living room again, he turned around and tried to put on his honest smile he could gather in a moment like this.  
"I didn't ask for this either, old friend. But since there is no option left, just try to enjoy it as much as possible."

There was another hiss and a look out of pit dark and hateful eyes. This man loathed him more than anyone else in this world - Ivan could feel his sight burning into his skin, through his coat.

"Don't call me like **_that_**!"  
"What?" Ivan raised a brow, somehow amuse by the stubbornness of his Comrade. Or did he just wanted to force himself to be amused, instead of this terrible, guilty feeling, that seemed to consume him? "Old friend? Well, we both know you are old and-"  
 **"SHUT UP!",** Gilbert screamed and for some reason the Soviet states grew silent in the living room, where they just had held their lunch. Russia smiled desperately. As if they would've been trying to ignore the getting there of Prussia and would pretend as if everything was alright. even if nothing ever had been alright. "Just show me my room.", he added and dropped his head again, facing the floor beneath them.

Again, a hopeless expression on Russia's face, this innocent, childish smile that he loathed so much about himself. When had been the time, where he had forgotten to smile? To really smile?

"Da. I will. Just don't brat around."  
He knew that the Prussian wanted to complain but as Ivan raised his hand to silent him, he still got a hiss.  
"Well, follow me then." He said, leading the way and tried to help the Prussian with one of the bags.  
"Don't! I can handle them.", he complained and grabbed them by himself. Ivan looked at him. And for the first time of the night, he felt like he really looked at him.

They started to walk and Russia tried to remember all of this day.

He and his Soviet Family had been preparing the house for the whole evening by now. Prussia's appearance was not unexpected, Russia was even waiting for him. Now, as he was kind of part under his rule, the Prussian would be staying here with him, since he couldn't stay in Germany with his brother any more. The German country has been parted and so where the brother personifications. After they had finished cleaning the house and prepared meal they had waited for him, everyone kind of excited by their own.

Ukraine, his big sister, for example was very happy that they will get a new member in their so called family. She always liked to get to know people, even if she already knew Prussia from the past.  
Belarus, his little sister, had been not saying much the whole day, just wandering around the house like the creepy thing she was, but still helping as hard as the other did with the cleaning and preparing.

Lithuania, his most hard working Baltic, had been preparing the most important thing - Prussia's guest room. Or more like his room, since he somehow would be more than just a guest. Russia realised by time that Lithuania wasn't very happy about the new member, but still didn't dare to complain near the "Boss". Which was, obviously, him.

Estonia and Latvia had been doing paperwork. Or more like, Estonia did and ordered Latvia around with things, he might not mess up as he usually did. In the end there was only one broken plate, and Russia was kind of proud. Maybe his little Baltic would learn a few things if he would team him up with Estonia more often.

The two other Ladies, Armenia and Georgia, had been doing the laundry for the whole house as they always did, but today they also got out into the city to buy some groceries and a few clothes, that Russia thought might fit Prussia. He was sure that the Prussian wasn't used to the cold weather as he was, and who knew what clothes he still would have left after that War they had both been through?

The "stan's" - or to be more detailed: Azerbaijan , Kirgizstan, Tadzhikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan, four brothers that were more than just lively - had got the honour full task to collect firewood.  
They were just too lively so that Russia could have let them stay even near the house when they would clean up, since it always ended in an even bigger mess than before when they helped.

And Kazakhstan, who was a good, old and not even stupid friend of Russia, had the task to gather Prussia a Russian teacher. Since it was the native language of the Soviet Union Gilbert was supposed to learn some of it. Even if it was just a bit. It was important.

They had waited for the Prussian quite a while and after he hadn't shown up within hours, Ukraine suggested, that they shall eat before the meal got cold. Russia had been nodding, but didn't dare to touch his plate until his "Friend" would be over. Since he was the leader Country of this union, he had to represent them all.

During the middle of their meal the Door had been knocked from outside with two, fragile Booms and Russia told the others to continue, he would open it.  
The Albino had looked worn out.  
He was thin, thinner than he should be.  
The war had got all of their strength out and with a sigh he had realised, that he had clothes on,w ay to thin either for the cold weather. His bags looked way to light to contain even anything and his hair looked uncombed and fat.

As he walked up the stairs with his new Soviet Member the staircase under his feet cracked and it changed from an high pitched IEK to a low BOM.

Arriving upstairs he walked down the long hallway where all the bedrooms were. At the end of the hallway he headed right and got up another staircase. He hated all those stairs, but since there were so many people in his house they all had to move together a bit.  
Arriving the last floor he leaned against the wall, waiting for the Albino who arrived short afterwards. He walked until the end of this hallway either and opened an old looking door.  
"Here it is.", Ivan said and opened his arms to show him the room.

It was just an easy room, nothing ordinary or outraging. There was a bed and a desk and many blankets against the cold. There also were two chairs and a wardrobe, a carpet and curtains. Also a little cupboard beside the bed, were a candle lighter stood on.  
He smiled. It nearly looked like his own room, but with the difference that his one was bigger and contained books and documents.

He liked it easy and that was okay.  
"In the wardrobe are clothes for you. We prepared lunch for you so if you are hungry you can come down. Toris will explain everything about the rules and so on later for you. anything else?"  
As he waited and didn't get an answer he just wanted to turn around as he felt a wet substance in his face. Prussia had spitted onto him.  
Answer enough.

"Good. Today I will be patient. It was a hard trip, right? But dare to do this ever again and we will get uncomfortable my friend." And with that he left the room to go downstairs into the dining room again. He didn't told Prussia that his bedroom was just in front of Ivan's own, but what matter had it? The only bedrooms on the last floor were his, Prussias for now and the one of Lithuania and Ukraine. The other ones were downstairs.

And with that, a sigh, he began his journey.  
A journey through the most horrible, clumsiest, saddest but also happiest time of his life.

Ivan smiled.


End file.
